Broadband communication services are increasingly present in households. Such services provide high speed Internet services, high speed video services, streaming audio services, and/or telephone services. Generally speaking, digital subscriber lines (DSL) facilitates deliver of these and other services to subscribers in various households. The DSL services are typically deployed using legacy/conventional twisted pair cables that were installed over the last few decades as part of the public switched telephone network (PSTN) that were, originally, designed to carry plain old telephone services (POTS).
DSL services typically involve a central office (CO) that provides communication services with subscribers via customer premise equipment (CPE) located at individual households. The CO equipment or modem communicates with the CPE modem in order to provide the DSL services. Subscribers are then able to receive DSL services via their home based CPE modem. In many cases, these DSL services include voice-telephony services and the subscribers no longer utilize POTS.